1. Technical Field
This invention is related to motor-driven machinery and tools, and in particular, to a motor pack for motor-driven tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
The robotics and automation industry employs a number of tools, such as clamps, pin clamps, hook pin clamps and grippers, to secure, manipulate and/or transport objects, for example, components of an assembly. Although electrically powered tools are generally more quiet than pneumatically powered tools and advantageously eliminate the need to route air hoses to various assembly stations at a manufacturing facility, the majority of tools currently used in the automation industry are still pneumatically powered. The predominance of pneumatically powered tools is primarily attributable to the significantly greater power that can be obtained from a pneumatically powered tool compared with conventional electrically powered tools of similar size.
Because of recent advances in the performance of electrical tools, such as those disclosed in the above-referenced applications, electrically powered tools are gaining greater acceptance in industry. However, the complexity of conventional control systems for electrically powered tools is a significant disadvantage that has retarded the adoption of electrically powered tools in the automation industry.